Ruff Fetches the FETCHers
This is the 1st episode of Season 5, and the 81st episode overall. Synopsis Ruff starts his day with an angry phone call from Henry. Henry asked who were the Season 5 contestants, and Ruff says he doesn't know because he's got months until Season 5 began. But it turns out that Season 5 is today, and Ruff freaks out. Ruff says he didn't know it was today. Henry orders Ruff to find six FETCHers immediately. Since there were no contestants, Ruff just put Tank in as the only contestant for the opening. But Henry questioned it, and Ruff says he was so far behind. He begins to explain why. After Season 4 ended, Gerry, Grandma's parrot, came flying into the window, saying, "Alive! Alive!" Ruff asks who's alive, and Gerry responds, "Mom and Pop! Alive! Alive!" Ruff was shocked, and so he tried to ask Gerry where his parents were, but Gerry failed at answering. Days pass by and Blossom picks up a note attached to Gerry. It says "43, 21, 38." Ruff asks Gerry what these numbers meant, but Gerry echos Ruff. Ruff gets really angry and was more into finding his parents than finding the FETCHers. Blossom and Chet narrowed down the auditioners to 21 finalists. Ruff first tries Slim, but it turns out he's a cat, and Ruff explains there are absolutely no cats on the show, and crosses Slim out. Next, he tries Marc, and no, he is not a cat. In Marc's room, Marc shows a poster of FETCH, his two guinea pigs, Brownie and Dimple, his desk, bookshelf, and his merengue trophy. Marc then shows Ruff some merengue moves. Marc says he wants to be a marketeer, a person who sells things. Marc thinks he can do better at creating commercials that other companies can. He demonstrates a FETCH commercial, and Ruff liked it. Ruff decides to have Marc on FETCH. He tells Chet to call a really good limousine service, something classy, to pick up the FETCHers. It turns out that Chet called a viking in a purple boat. Ruff calls Marc, and Marc is excited to be on FETCH he dropped the phone. Marc goes outside like Ruff told him to, and Marc meets the viking and the boat. The viking introduces himself as Sven, and picks up Marc. Next, back to the auditions. Ruff crosses out a bicycle and William Shakeshere. Ruff finally settles on Jay, and so he calls Jay. Jay welcomes Ruff to his "special hangout room." He plays guitar, keyboard, and drums. He sings and plays a song to Ruff, and ends with "I love your show." Ruff likes the song. Jay shows his dog Lenny, to Ruff. Ruff calls Jay to tell him he's a contestant of Season 5. Jay gets really excited and says he's hyperventilating. Jay goes outside and meets Sven and Marc and the boat. Jay and Marc greet each other. The issue of the Hot magazine comes, and a new game show called Go Get It hosted by Tom and Trixie appears on the cover. after reading the article, Grandma calls him and said Go Get It was an amazing new game show. Ruff complains that they copied off his show. Then Ruff explains about Gerry and his parents, and Grandma seems to know what's going on. Grandma asks Ruff if he has the coordinates, and Ruff seems confused. Grandma says that Go Get It is on, and she doesn't want to miss it. Back to auditions. Ruff crosses out Hands Van Hoother, who only speaks Dutch. Ruff tries Emmie. Emmie says she loves the outdoors, she likes to go outside, go hiking, and animal traking. Emmie has an old hat, and it's worn out, due to the fact it's been lost several times. She has a dog named Biscuit. In her room, she has a green bed, and she has pictures of dogs on the wall, which Ruff likes. She has an animal collection. Ruff says she sounds like a great FETCHer, and calls Emmie. She and her family was very excited. Emmie goes outside and meets Sven, Marc, and Jay. She says hi to the boys. Ruff, Blossom, and Chet watches the Go Get It theme song, and Ruff says this is his song, and turns off the TV, saying he's had enough. Ruff puts Rubye on the screen. Rubye tells about how her name is called many different things, but she has a lot of nicknames. Her bird, Sky, bobs her head when you bob your head, but Sky doesn't demonstrate it. In her room she has a futon, books, and she's a collector. She has a dog named Emma. Her mom built a dollhouse for her. Ruff loves the fact that her mom built that dollhouse, and it reminds Ruff about his mom and his only gift from her; the balloon saying "Good Luck from Mom" was made from Ruff himself. Ruff cries, saying he misses her so much, and accidentally uses Chet as a tissue. Ruff calls Rubye telling her she's a contestant of Season 5, and Rubye was excited. Sven picks up Rubye, and Emmie exclaims that Rubye is her best friend. They greet each other with a hug, and Rubye meets the two boys. Ruff tells Henry he's close, and Ruff crosses out a watering can and Noah's grandfather from Season 1. Ruff tries another Marc. Marc is liked being called Marco, so that's what Ruff will call him. Marco can juggle a little bit, and showed Ruff his juggling with citrus fruit, but failed, and just ate them. In his room, he shows Ruff his computer, his bed, and his alarm clock. He digs music and art. There's no parking in his room. He also likes doing plays. Ruff calls Marco and tells him he's going to be on FETCH. Marco says he's so excited. Outside, he meets Sven and the FETCHers. The FETCHers greet him. Ruff crosses out Spot Spotnik without hesitation. He calls Glen, the only one left. It turns out that Glen hacked into the FETCH 3000 and replaced one of the auditioners with him. Ruff explains that Glen can't be on the show, and asks him which FETCHer he replaced. Glen says he replaced Shreya, and says he can finally watch episodes of Go Get It. Ruff calls Shreya. Shreya starts off by playing the vina. She sings a short song for Ruff. In ber room, she shows Ruff her really high loft bed. She shows her messy bookshelf and an award for honor roll. She collects rocks and dolls. She has a bangle collection from India, and there are a lot of bangles. Ruff calls Shreya and tells her she's going to be on FETCH. Shreya was really happy and thanked Ruff. Shreya meets the FETCHers and completes the collecting of the six FETCHers. Chet sends Sven the coordinates, but Sven drives into an unknown place. He goes into the water, and Ruff says they shouldn't be going into the water. Ruff asked Chet what coordinates he sent Sven, and he sent the coordinates 43, 21, 38. Sven drops off the FETCHers at a deserted island. Now Ruff needs to find the FETCHers. Continued in Episode 2. Trivia * This is the first episode in FETCH history to show the FETCHers' auditions. However, this is the second (first being the season premiere of Season 4) episode to show the FETCHers get the phone call from Ruff. * No FETCHer got any points * Emmie's (and possibly Rubye's) age was revealed in this episode. However, this is not proven to be true. * Emmie and Rubye have known each other prior to Season 5 Quotes *'Ruff: (In an interview with Shreya on the phone)' You are gonna be a FETCHer! *'Shreya: OH, MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!' Category:Season Five Category:Episodes